This invention relates generally to automatic fire extinguishers and, more specifically, to an improved automatic fire extinguisher having means for receiving and detecting stationarily infrared rays emitted from a started fire irrespective of the distance of started fire position, and automatically directing a fire extinguishant ejecting nozzle towards the started fire position to extinguish it.
The automatic fire extinguishers of the type referred to include a fire detector and a fire extinguishant ejector mounted to a ceiling wall or the like of a room in a building so that, when the fire detector detects a fire started, a fire extinguishant tank is opened to disperse within the room a fire extinguishant out of a nozzle of the ejector to effectively extinguish the fire.